Lábios de Sal
by Uchiha Yuuki
Summary: Ela sentia falta de alguém com quem pudesse compartilhar momentos. Ele procurava por ela. "- Ele não muda..." ; "- Não se preocupe. Ele veio em busca de quem o ajudasse nessa tarefa." /NEJI X TENTEN/ UA
1. Reconhecendo imagens

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem

**Obs.:** Fic totalmente UA.

-

-

_- Presente para a aniversariante do dia 21 de janeiro, a ficwriter e amiga, Naia Riedel-_

* * *

**Lábios de Sal**

**-**

**Capítulo 1 -** **Reconhecendo imagens**

**-**

Poder apreciar o quadro formado pelo mar e o cantar das gaivotas, para qualquer pessoa que precisasse de férias, seria gratificante.

- Alô

_- Senhorita Mitsashi? Houve um problema no gabinete da presidência e..._

- Yune, não há ninguém que possa me substituir?

_- Sim, mas Senhorita..._

- Yune, pela primeira vez, em cinco anos de serviço, estou tirando férias. Por favor, peça que Lee solucione seus problemas, sim? Se eu o escalei para me substituir, significa que confio em seu trabalho. Tenha um bom dia.

_- ...Igualmente, Senhorita Mitsashi._

Após a incômoda ligação, Mitsashi Tenten, presidente de uma renomada corretora de imóveis em Toquio, desistiu de voltar a dormir. Apesar de jovem, a morena sempre se interessou pelo mundo dos negócios, o que a levou a aprofundar-se no assunto e a se graduar o quanto antes.

Juntamente a Tenten, veio sua amiga de infância, Hyuuga Hinata. Ambas haviam completado 24 anos de idade no ano que se passara, além de terem concluído, também, a faculdade. A primeira havia cursado Economia, era de se admirar sua habilidade com números, enquanto a segunda, graduou-se em Psicologia.

Durante os anos de graduação, Tenten começou logo a investir na Bolsa de Valores, o que lhe rendeu um bom capital para a fundação da empresa que, agora, geria. Contudo, todos os anos de amizade entre elas não foram em vão. Hinata fora convidada por Tenten para que gerenciasse a área de Recursos Humanos da empresa, assim como contratou a família Hyuuga, pioneira em advocacia, para cuidar de toda a parte burocrática.

Como não havia para onde correr, cedeu aos apelos da praia que estava a sua frente e pôs-se a acordar Hinata, que dormia na cama ao lado.

- Hey, Bela Adormecida, acorde. – chamou, sem muita motivação, a possuidora de longas melenas azuladas.

- Para de me cutucar, Tenten...- resmungava Hinata enquanto se revirava entre os lençóis – Estamos de férias...Me deixa dormir...

- Eu até deixaria se sua secretária não tivesse, também, quebrado a linha de meus belos sonhos.

- Yune? – Hinata despertou atônita – Ela te acordou?

- É o que parece – ao manter o diálogo com sua amiga, Tenten começou a procurar, entre as gavetas, seu biquíni.

-Desculpe-me por isso, Tenten-Sama.

- Certo, certo. Deixe isso pra lá, Hinata! Porque...AHA!ACHEI!...Nós vamos para a praia! – Era difícil para Hinata presenciar uma figura mal-humorada de Tenten. A morena até tentava fazer pose de mal, mas essa não durava por muito tempo, pois logo já voltava a sorrir.

- Sim! Vou apenas tomar um banho, Tenten!

-Não.

-Co...Como?

- Não antes de mim, tolinha! FUI! – Sim, ela não tinha jeito. Tenten era uma responsável mulher com espírito de criança.

- Tenten...

De certa forma, apesar de ser uma mulher incrível, Tenten não tinha sorte com seus namorados, o que incomodava Hinata . Então, com o tempo, passou a dedicar-se inteiramente para e pelo trabalho. Não que fosse uma pessoa frígida, mas ser sozinha e construir uma barreira protetora contra relacionamentos era, inevitavelmente, algo fácil para se lidar; não haveria chateações ou mágoas, ninguém a machucaria.

- Pode ir, Hinata. Já tomei banho!

- Já vou! O tempo está lindo para ficar deitada na praia e, quem sabe, tirar um cochilo.

- Hinata, você só pensa em dormir? Poxa, pensei que fosse querer correr comigo.

- Correr, Tenten?

- Já sei! Então...Vôlei?

- Vo...Vôlei?

- Frescobol?

- Er...

- Surf?

- Desculpa, Tenten, mas não tenho vocação para esportes, você sabe.

- Você só tem energia para aquela matraca loira do Naruto, não é?

- Tenten!

- Hinata, somos amigas há 10 anos. Você nunca estipulou que, quando éramos vizinhas de quarto na faculdade, eu não conseguiria escutar seus namoros com Naruto?

- Dava pra escutar?

- Não. Foi apenas um blefe que comprovou o quanto vocês são barulhentos, não foi?

-...

- Ande logo, não quero pegar o sol de dez horas da manhã – concluiu Tenten enquanto rumava para a saída do quarto.

- Hey! Me espera!

Tenten adorava a companhia de Hinata, apesar da azulada ser um pouco sedentária. Sempre que podia a chamava para lhe acompanhar em viagens, pois além de ser uma fiel amiga, também gostava de fazê-la sorrir. Sim, Tenten também sentia um pouco de ciúmes de Naruto.

Há dois anos Tenten namorou um jovem empresário, Inuzuka Kiba. O rapaz era muito dedicado ao namoro, agradável, aceitavas as amigas de Tenten, porém não compreendia muito bem a demasiada atenção que a jovem dedicava ao trabalho. Infelizmente, isso era pedir demais. Sendo assim, com a barreira da compreensão colocada por Inuzuka Kiba e a ausência de Tenten, ambos optaram por desmancharem a relação, apesar de manterem, até hoje, o sentimento de amizade.

**-**

**-**

Ah! Como aquela brisa era refrescante para Tenten. Pouco a pouco o vento despenteava seus cabelos, tocava-lhe a pele e eriçava os pêlos da nuca. Mas não era nada ruim, era como se o mundo a abraçasse de maneira que tornava desnecessárias as carícias masculinas .

A morena não deixava que Hinata percebesse, mas sentia falta de alguém com quem pudesse compartilhar momentos, vitórias e derrotas, alguém que pudesse tocar sem pedir permissão. Mas havia alguém; alguém que a bloqueava de seguir em frente com relacionamentos. Esse alguém era Hyuuga Neji. Na verdade, a morena arrependia-se por manter uma lembrança de criança tão viva, mas, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia matá-la.

"_Sem mais perda de tempo, Tenten! Vamos logo produzir serotonina com essa corrida!!!"_

- Tenten? Está tudo bem?

- Hinata? Está, por que?

- Então porque você está parada com essa cara de "sou uma pessoa repleta de energia" ao invés de correr?

- É exatamente o que eu...

"_Mas o que? Quem...É ele?"_

-É exatamente o que?

- O que eu vou fazer...

- Algo aconteceu?

- Você viu aquele rapaz que acabou de passar aqui?

- Não, cadê?

- Ali, perto da carrocinha de sorvetes.

- Deixe-me ver...Deixe-me ver – Hinata estreitava os olhos contra os raios solares a fim de conseguir definir a figura enigmática que tanto assolava a morena ao seu lado – Ah Meu Deus!

- O que houve Hinata? Você o reconhece?

- E você não, Tenten? Você deveria reconhecê-lo melhor do que ninguém.

- Por que?

- Ele é aquele meu primo, o...

"_Não! Não pode ser."_

- Hinata, o sol está ficando forte. Estou indo correr! Te encontro na hora do almoço! – e antes que Hinata pudesse responder, Tenten já havia se distanciado.

Hyuuga Hinata, conhecendo seu primo, sabia que o belo moreno não estaria ali a toa e, muito menos, sozinho. Alguém estava com ele; alguém que , se não estivesse enganada, era o homem que movimentava os seus dias, Uzumaki Naruto.

_- Alô._

- Apareça, Uzumaki Naruto, por favor.

_- Como assim, meu amor?_

- Eu já vi que Neji está por aqui. Anda logo, apareça.

_- Mas Hinata..._

- Naruto, eu escutei o toque do seu celular próximo a mim.

_- Ta bom, ta bom._

- Hinata-chan! Você está linda!

- O que você andou planejando?

- Poxa, Hinata! Eu vim de Tóquio até aqui e nem um beijinho eu ganho?

- Teremos tempo para isso mais tarde. – Apesar da intimidade com o loiro, Hinata ainda corava por dizer certas coisas a ele.

- Hinata-chan! Sua danadinha!

- Naruto!

-Desculpa! – sorriu desconcertado – Hey Neji! Venha até aqui! Elas já te viram!

- Onde está Tenten? – Apesar de seu interesse por Tenten, Neji ainda demonstrava-se o mesmo homem de sempre, frio em olhares e palavras.

- Calma, rapaz! Mal chegamos de viagem e já está assim?

- Hinata-Sama – cumprimentou sua prima com um beijo na face

- Neji! Fico muito feliz por, após tanto tempo, revê-lo ! – Hinata o retribuiu com um caloroso abraço – Posso saber o que você e esse loiro energético estão fazendo nas férias planejadas por mim e Tenten?

- Eu preciso falar com Tenten.

- Por que? – Apesar de ser seu primo, Hinata prezava pelo bem estar emocional da amiga.

- Assuntos pessoais, mas...Parece-me que ela fugiu, não foi?

- De fato, sim. – Hinata tentou encontrá-la em um ponto longínquo, mas não mais a avistava – Inicialmente ela não o reconheceu, mas após minha confirmação de que você não era uma miragem, parece-me que ela resolveu correr, literalmente.

- Hey, Neji! - agora foi o loiro que chamou sua atenção – Por que não vai atrás dela?

- Mas há essa hora ela já está a kilômetros de distância. – Neji argumentou

- Aqui está. – Hinata havia lhe estendido um cartão – Após a corrida iríamos nos encontrar nesse restaurante. Então...Por que não vai em meu lugar?

- Pode ser. Obrigado, Hinata. – despediu-se do casal e rumou para o hotel, onde estava hospedado, para tomar banho e se arrumar. Acima de tudo, Hyuuga Neji gostava de impressionar uma dama, inclusive aquela por quem havia esperado , tanto tempo, até que conquistasse o controle emocional para, enfim, reencontrá-la.

- Ele não muda... – sibilou Hinata

- Não se preocupe, Hinata. Ele veio em busca de quem o ajudasse nessa tarefa.

* * *

_**C**huchus, _

_Espero que gostem dessa nova fic. Não se preocupem, Mau Hábito não foi abandonada. Apenas a estou reescrevendo a fim de melhorar a qualidade da fic, ok?! Essa semana, ainda, sairá o oitavo capítulo. Agradeço a compreensão e o apoio de todos! Porque vocês são...Os chuchus de my life! \o/_

_**Uchiha Yuuki**_

**_-_**

**Próximo capítulo:** Entendendo teus olhos


	2. Entendendo teus olhos

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem

-

-

_- Presente para a aniversariante do dia 21 de janeiro, a ficwriter e amiga, Naia Riedel-_

_-_

_Aproveito a deixa para dedicar esse capítulo a aniversariante do dia 04 de fevereiro, a ficwriter e amiga, Prisma-San_

**

* * *

**

**Lábios de Sal**

**-**

**Capítulo 2 -** **Entendendo teus olhos**

**-**

"_Você enxerga tudo, você enxerga cada detalhe, você enxerga toda minha luz e você ama minha escuridão. Você entende tudo de que eu tenho vergonha. Não há nada com que você não se identifique. E você continua aqui"_

_(Everything – Alanis Morrissete)_

_-_

"_Por que, Kami Sama? Por que?_"

Enquanto caminhava, era essa a pergunta que assolava a mente de Tenten. Anos haviam se passado e ela nunca o havia tirado da cabeça. Talvez, pensava ela , porque não conseguiu manter nenhum relacionamento fixo por muito tempo, mas, até onde sua memória ia, nunca teve nenhum contato íntimo com Neji. Então, por que?

Provavelmente era sua beleza! Sim, só podia ser isso! Uma atração física, já que sempre gostou de meninos com cabelos mais arrojados, o que justificava seu relacionamento com caras como Kiba. Mas não; não era a beleza que a atraía.

Uma das poucas lembranças que a morena alimentava era a de que, quando crianças, se relacionava bem com o jovem Hyuuga, pois apesar de ser primo de sua melhor amiga, sempre – a mando de seu tio – acompanhava as meninas em seus passeios. Hyuuga Neji era uma espécie de guarda costas mirim.

Contudo, apesar de sua inconveniente presença, Tenten sabia o quanto se admiravam como primos e era simples ignorar a presença do Hyuuga. Então, por que não fazer um pequeno sacrifício pela amiga? De fato, ela até teria progresso se a mania de esquecer promessas não fosse imperante sobre suas ações.

A fim de deixar seus devaneios de lado, Tenten foi até ao mar, encheu as mãos com um pouco daquela água salgada e lavou o rosto em uma tentativa vã de afogar tudo aquilo o que lhe assolava a mente.

- Caramba! A Hinata já deve estar me esperando. – Tenten olhava para os lados a procura da maneira mais fácil e rápida de chegar a tempo no restaurante. – Hey! Hey! Táxi!

- Para onde, senhorita? - Perguntava o taxista enquanto abria a porta do carro para Tenten.

- Restaurante Palmer, por favor.

Durante todo o trajeto, Tenten observava o quão belas eram as edificações ao redor. Primeiramente, durante a construção, esses prédios não eram nem um pouco bonitos. Muito pelo contrário. Eram uma mistura de água, vigas e cimento e o tom acinzentado acentuava o clima nostálgico de todo o ambiente. Porém, com muito trabalho duro e dedicação, mãos humanas deram formas e cores a toda a estrutura.

Assim foi a construção da vida de Tenten. Teve tudo para dar errado e por mais que a voz da desistência persistisse por lhe gritar aos ouvidos, ela, por pouco, não desistiu. A jovem sempre teve muitos conflitos com sua família, inclusive seus pais, que nunca aceitaram seu gênio independente. Então, aos dezoito anos, ela saiu de casa com 500 reais no bolso e uma vaga na faculdade de outro Estado. Sim, ela deu um tiro no escuro; um tiro que deu certo.

Ao chegar na nova cidade, logo procurou emprego e com uma parcela de seus 500 reais, conseguiu segurar uma vaga em uma pensão. Pouco a pouco foi ganhando destaque na faculdade e no trabalho – apesar de seu cargo de secretária – e foi convidada a residir nos alojamentos da faculdade.

- Chegamos, Senhorita.

- Muito obrigada. Aqui está – enquanto estendia a mão para entregar o dinheiro da corrida, seu olhar perdeu-se na entrada do restaurante. Como aquilo havia mudado...Chouji, definitivamente, prosperou bastante.

A morena já imaginava o que deveria pedir pra comer. Quem sabe, um medalhão de carne acompanhado de arroz a piamontese e batata saute! Hum! Perfeito! Há muito tempo não fazia um almoço tão calórico e saboroso. Até imaginava a sobremesa, quem sabe um pudim ou ...

- Neji ? – Assim que entrara no restaurante, a primeira figura que avistou foi o homem de longas melenas.

- Pois não, senhorita? – o homem que havia aberto a porta iniciara um diálogo

- Er...Desculpe-me, acho que errei de restaurante. Mas muito obrigada, mesmo assim.

- Espere! Tenten?- tarde demais. Neji já a tinha avistado

-Ela é a Tenten? – o rapaz, que abrira a porta, perguntou.

- Sou...Você me conhece?

Após a inesperada pergunta, Tenten precisou parar e analisar a figura próxima à porta sem, obviamente, esquecer-se da divertida presença de Neji.

- Tenten! – a figura, ainda, irreconhecível aproximara-se da morena para um terno abraço – Apesar de ter me apressado para abrir a porta, ainda sou cozinheiro, vê?

Agora, Tenten observava a vestimenta e a bandeja que o rapaz de cabelos levemente acastanhados.

- Eu...Ainda não con...

- Também estou mais magro! Olhe bem – falou enquanto abria os braços para que Tenten o visse melhor – Estou fazendo até mais sucesso, com o público feminino, do que o Neji.

- Espera! Essas bochechas rosadas não me enganam, Chouji!!! – assim que o reconheceu, a morena retribuiu, devidamente, o abraço antes recebido pelo grande colega.

- Você está ótima, Tenten! Quase não a reconheci! Se não fosse pelo Neji! – Chouji sorria bobamente para cada um que estava a seu lado – Hey, hey, hey! Vocês vão almoçar juntos?

- Bem, eu ia almoçar com a Hinata – ela, logo, adiantou-se a responder.

- E como Hinata não pode vir e eu precisava almoçar, resolvi aparecer em seu lugar. – em nenhum momento interrompiam o contato visual.

- Entendo...- de fato, ela não entendia nada.

- Você não se importa, certo Tenten?

- Acho que não...- aquilo tudo a matava. Afinal de contas, o que diabos estava acontecendo com suas férias? Aquilo eram férias, correto? Ou seria o princípio de um pandemônio, do seu pandemônio particular?

- Nossa! – após tirar o chapéu de cozinheiro, Chouji se pronunciou. – Quem diria que algum dia vocês iriam se rever em um lugar, assim? Nem na capital estamos! Andem, venham! Vou lhes indicar uma ótima mesa!

- Somos muito gratos, Chouji! Mas...Quem está comandando a cozinha? – Tenten o agradeceu, pois, conhecendo o temperamental que havia encontrado, sabia que ele iria levar algum tempo para agradecer.

- Não se preocupe, Tenten! A cozinha está em boas mãos – e direcionou seu olhar para uma bela morena que lhe retribuiu um encantador sorriso. – Sentem nessa mesa! Ela sempre rendeu boas histórias para os clientes daqui. Inclusive, inesperados, pedidos de casamento.

- Nós não somos um casal, Chouji – poderia ser impressão de Tenten, mas por que apenas ela se opunha aos comentários do cozinheiro?

- Certo, certo – respondeu e, sem dar muita importância ao que fora dito, puxou uma cadeira para que a jovem se sentasse – Em breve voltarei para buscar seus pedidos! Enquanto isso comecem com um vinho por conta da casa. – fez um sinal para que o garçom aparecesse com uma garrafa, estranhamente, pré-selecionada.

Tenten, aos olhos de Neji, ainda continuava bela. Enquanto essa se distraía com a movimentação do restaurante, o moreno aproveitou para observá-la melhor, numa tentativa vã de decifrar aquilo o que se passava em seus olhos, sua mente.

- Há quanto tempo, Neji! – ela resolvera quebrar o incômodo silêncio.

- É verdade, Tenten – Neji dera o primeiro gole no vinho.

- Então, o que faz aqui?

- Estou projetando um novo prédio na região.

- Nossa! Que bacana, Neji! – acima de tudo, independentemente de com quem estivesse conversando, Tenten sempre foi muito amistosa.

- E você?

- Eu estou, finalmente, de férias. – Tenten espreguiçara-se a ponto de quase despencar da cadeira. Algo típico. – Por que Hinata não veio?

- Naruto.

- Você quer dizer...Naruto e Hinata, juntos?

- Sim. – Neji começou a estranhar a feição apavorada da morena – Algum problema?

- Meu...Meu...MEU QUARTO!

O restaurante parou para observar o casal.

* * *

**C**huchus,

O segundo capítulo não saiu em uma quarta-feira, mas saiu em uma terça quase quarta ( 00:10)! \o/

Amei as reviews! 13 reviews em um só capítulo? Own! É muita felicidade para esse frágil coraçãozinho! Respondi a todos! Caso alguém não tenha recebido um feed back, me avise! Irei reparar meu erro!

Bom, no próximo capítulo, pretendo dar uma atenção ao casal Naruto e Hinata a pedido de uma ficwriter muito querida, Nina Levanti. Sem, é claro, deixar de abordar nosso querido NejiTen.

Muito, muito, muito e muito obrigada!!!Mandem mais! Vocês não sabem o quanto isso me motiva!

**Uchiha Yuuki.**

**- **

**Próximo capítulo:** Decifrando


	3. Decifrando

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem

**Obs.:** Fic totalmente UA.

-

-

* * *

**Lábios de Sal**

**Capítulo 3 – Decifrando**

_"- Meu...Meu...MEU QUARTO!_

_O restaurante parou para observar o casal."_

_-_

_-_

-

- Na-Naruto-kuuun!!! – Uma azulada, insistentemente, exclamava.

- Hinata-chan, apenas tente manter o equilíbrio nas pernas. A dor já vai passar!

- Por favor, Naruto-kun, pare! – enquanto resmungava, seu olhos enchiam-se de água.

- Só mais um pouquinho, Hina-chan! Já estou quase lá, quase lá e...Foi! – o loiro sorriu aliviado e vitorioso.

- Já? – ela fitava-o, incrédula – Até que não doeu tanto quanto pensei! – agora sua voz retornara ao ânimo habitual.

- Bom, – ele começou a falar enquanto colocava a perna machucada da jovem, que estava apoiada em seu joelho, no chão. – agora que conseguimos fazer um curativo, basta que você preste um pouquinho mais de atenção ao enxaguar próximo a ele e...Quando, mais uma vez, estiver subindo as escadas para o quarto de Tenten! – e lhe dedicou o mais radiante de seus sorrisos.

- Arigatou, Naruto-kun! Vo- Você é muito paciente – Hinata escondia seu rosto junto aos braços cruzados sobre as pernas encolhidas, próximas a borda da cama, enquanto agradecia.

- Neeee, Hina-chan! – Naruto brincava enquanto passava suas largas mãos pelas costas da jovem em uma demonstração de ânimo e afeto. – Apenas tome mais cuidado. Nunca se sabe quando seu super namorado estará por perto!

Por instantes, Hinata não acreditou quando o homem diante de seus olhos encontrava-se em uma digníssima pose ao estilo _'macho man, muito macho'. _Contudo, um terno "Naruto-kun" carregado de humor e doçura foi a única coisa que conseguira dizer. Logo, os braços de Naruto a envolveu em um aconchegante abraço.

- Quanta saudade, Hina-chan! – o dourado sibilava contra o pescoço da azulada – Muita, muita!

- Foram só dois dias de viagem...- ela respondia atônita e de olhos bem arregalados, devido a ação do namorado.

- Eu sei, eu sei...Mas há tanto tempo não te sinto, assim, com meus braços e ambos temos trabalhado tanto. Não quero que se esqueça, sequer, um momento o tamanho de meu sentimento por você. Já que...Levei tanto tempo para percebê-lo.

- Naruto...- com um só movimento, Hinata jogou seu corpo contra o dele e o prendeu na cama – Eu sempre tive essa certeza. – em seguida, aninhou sua cabeça contra o peito de Naruto e, enquanto mantia seu corpo deitado próximo ao dele, o abraçou mais.

- Neeeee, enquanto Tenten não aparece, vamos assistir a um filme no quarto dela?

- A-Acho que ela não vai se importar.

- Ah! Como é bom ficar abraçado a minha menina enquanto assistimos a um filme. – ao demonstrar seus sentimentos com palavras, a abraçava cada vez mais.

- Naruto, o que meu primo faz aqui? – a jovem aproveitara-se do momento de fraqueza do homem.

- Não sei ao certo, mas acho que tem algo relacionado a presença de Tenten na infância de vocês.

- Tenten? Tenten e meu primo? Namorados de infância?

- Não! Acho que não chegaram a tanto.

- Mas, então? – A situação era, realmente, complicada de se compreender.

- Bem, ele começou com uma história de que a essência da infância nunca é perdida durante o amadurecer de um indivíduo – enquanto coçava a cabeça, Naruto suspirava com tamanha filosofia que vinha de Neji e que, por ventura, ele havia decorado.

- E a Tenten...?

- Ele falou sobre ela ser "uma lembrança viva" e que está cansado de procurar por pessoas erradas enquanto que a certa estava todo o tempo por perto e ele nem percebeu.

- Neji, de novo, com essa questão de destino ? – incrível como os anos passam, mas certas características permaneciam como rocha.

- Talvez, Hinata, mas acho que dessa vez ele acertou em sua escolha. – o, não tão brilhante, namorado deduziu.

- Sabe, Naruto, o sentimento foi nobre, mas pressuponho que a "garota escolhida" não vai acreditar nessa história. Apesar de perceber como seus olhos brilham quando menciono Neji, Tenten é dura demais na queda. Será preciso mais do que isso para que as coisas não aparentem ser tão fáceis quanto são.

- Também acho, mas seu primo tem um certo charme. – piscou, marotamente, o suspeito rapaz.

- Naruto! Como pode ter tanta convicção? – Hinata, desconfiada, o analisava .

- Hey! Não me olhe assim! Eu apenas reparei como pessoas do sexo oposto cobiçam seu primo.

- Mas...Acho que Tenten é atípica demais para um Neji acostumado a um mar de fãs.

- Acredite, Hinata. O seu primo está com tempo e disposição para domar essa fera. E pelo ar prepotente que , nos últimos dias, vem emanando de seu corpo, não descansará enquanto não roubar a atenção de Tenten. Agora...Filme? Hein?

- Certo! E...Tomara, Naruto-kun, tomara. Seria ótimo para ela.

- Vai dar tudo certo! Pode confiar! – Naruto concluiu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Algo com seu quarto, Tenten? – apareceu um Chouji preocupado.

- Ah...Eu...Acho que...Que esqueci o aquecedor ligado e...E a conta pode vir bem alta por causa disso, você sabe. – ela soube, perfeitamente, como disfarçar.

- Bem, - ele a olhava desconfiado – entendo bem sua preocupação – caiu feito um pato – Uma vez aconteceu o mesmo comigo, mas...Deu curto circuito e uma cortina acabou pegando fogo- agora, sua expressão adotara um caráter pensativo.

Ao perceber a preocupada feição de Tenten, Chouji percebeu que mudar de conversa seria a melhor opção.

- Minha cozinha me aguarda! Espero que estejam gostando do vinho! Logo, logo o prato especial do chefe chegará!

- Que ótimo - Neji pôde ouvir o resmungo da morena a sua frente. Era sua chance.

- Soube, muito bem, como disfarçar. Mas não entendo o porquê de sua preocupação.

Por um tempo, Tenten buscou as palavras certas para responder ao questionamento de Neji. Porém, ela não sabia por onde começar, já que Neji não lhe parecia ser uma pessoa inocente.

- Calma! Também não precisa de toda essa cara de espanto. Sei o que minha prima e Naruto podem estar fazendo, mas por que toda essa incredulidade? Quando um homem e uma mulher se amam, por que não podem consumar sua relação?

- Você diz isso porque não é sua cama que está em jogo.

- Certo, e o que você pretende fazer? Ir até lá?

- Pretendo almoçar. Depois penso no que vou fazer.

- Você é quem sabe. Se quiser por ir para o meu apartamento.

- Prefiro ignorar a última sentença.

- Não está se sentindo muito auto-suficiente por achar que eu pretendo fazer algo com você?

A vontade que assolava o âmago de Tenten era distribuída por todo o seu corpo. As mãos formigavam, o sangue fervia, o estômago revirava e algo estava entalado em sua garganta. Ainda bem que anjos na Terra existem. Chouji não era um bom exemplo de querubim, mas aparecia nas horas mais críticas.

- O almoço está servido, meus convidados! – e lhes dirigiu o melhor de seus sorrisos. – Espero que apreciem a obra deste humilde chefe e amigo!

- Claro, Chouji! Está tudo com uma aparência tão boa! – Tenten agia com tanta simpatia que era difícil acreditar na mulher que há segundos conversava com Neji.

- Não diz isso porque está com fome, não é Tenten? – Chouji brincou.

- Imagina! Você sempre teve o dom para cozinhar! Estou doida para experimentar, mas...Nem sei por qual começo. – Tenten parecia uma criança ao passar os olhos pela mesa. Eram tantas variedades, tantas coisas coloridas e suculentas. Parecia uma criança que não sabia por qual cor de jujuba iria começar a comer, o que não passou desapercebido pelos atentos olhos do moreno a sua frente.

- E você, Neji? Sempre tão calado. – o chefe não pôde deixar de comentar – Algo errado?

- Não, Chouji. Como Tenten disse, tudo me parece perfeito! Mas meu silêncio deve-se a uma interessante questão.

- E qual seria? – Neji conseguira atiçar a curiosidade do chefe.

- Pergunto-me o que faremos quando sairmos daqui.

- Hum...Por que não leva Tenten para conhecer seu novo apartamento? – a sugestão que Neji torcia para sair dos lábios de alguém que não fosse ele, saiu.

- Boa idéia, Chouji! O que acha, Tenten? – Neji sorriu. Um sorriso de canto, mas sorriu.

- Eu...Eu...Posso pensar, mas vamos logo comer! Antes que esfrie! – desconversar seria a melhor alternativa, mas não para o que ela iria encarar.

- Claro, claro! Os deixarei a sós. Pense na proposta, Tenten.

- Pensarei, chefe!

- Viu, Tenten? Não sou o único.

- Muito engraçado, Neji. Mas, me diga, por que? Resolveu aparecer e, do nada, me perseguir?

- Está com medo?

- Não chamo de medo, mas desconfiança. Nunca fomos de cultivar papos animados, aliás, eu falava e você escutava.

- Gostaria de tentar modificar essa amizade. – ele confessou- Estaria pedindo demais?

- Bem...Não. – ainda não era confiável.

- Então, faremos um brinde ao recomeço? – sugeriu Neji.

- Pode ser.

- Diga-me, Tenten. Muitos namorados?

- Para um recomeço, isso é , realmente, necessário?

- Por que? Essa é uma daquelas perguntas proibidas?

- Não, mas não são gentis quando partem de um recém-aparecido.

- Espera...Se você está se esquivando tanto, quer dizer que...Você é encalhada!

- Como é? – após uma seqüência de tosse, sua sanidade foi recuperada. – O que você disse, Hyuuga Neji?

- Apenas deduzi o porquê de não querer tocar no assunto e...Por sua reação, ouso dizer que acertei, não foi?

- Acho que esse almoço está por encerrado. – começara a se levantar da cadeira e acenar para Chouji. – Muito obrigada, Chouji! Tudo estava ótimo! Mais tarde aparecerei para jantar!

- Pode deixar, Tenten! Irei preparar algo ótimo!

Quando estava prestes a sair, pôde escutar a voz de Neji a procurar-lhe.

- Vai pra onde? Pro apartamento? – e sorriu.

Apesar do inimaginável, Tenten o respondeu. Muitos podem não considerar tal gesto uma comunicação civilizada, porém, para Tenten, era. Uma banana juntamente a um dedo médio em riste podem significar muito.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Que barulho é esse, Hinata?

- Será que Tenten já chegou ?

Mal tivera tempo para concluir e Tenten já havia entrado, como um foguete, em seu quarto.

- Façam de conta que não estou aqui. Já vou sair. – e caminhou até suas malas a procura de algo.

- O que vai fazer Tenten? – Hinata ficara curiosa

- Vou tomar um banho no quarto lá embaixo e depois sair um pouco pra ler.

- Mas já vai chover, onde você vai ler? Na praia? – a azulada sempre estava preocupada com a morena.

- Vou ler no bar, aquele no centro da cidade.

- Lá? Mas é muito barulhento!

- Ótimo. Assim cada um se preocupa com sua bebida e eu me preocupo com meu livro. Tchau pra vocês! – e desceu correndo as escadas.

- Tchau! – o casal respondeu em coro.

Ao notar a inquietação de Naruto pela cama a procura de algo, Hinata resolveu perguntar.

- O que procura, Naruto?

- Meu celular.

- Pra quê?

- Ligar para o Neji, mas não o encontro! Droga!

- Toma, usa o meu. Espera que vou procurar o endereço do bar.

- Hinata? É você, mesmo? Está tentando ajudar o Neji a ficar com a Tenten?

- Tudo para que esses dois voltem a fazer parte da minha vida. Mas, dessa vez, em conjunto.

* * *

Reviews respondidas, chuchus! E aí vai mais um capítulo! Espero que gostem! Bom, acredito que final de semana terá atualização de **Mau Hábito**.

Muito obrigada a todos os que acompanham minhas fics,

**Uchiha Yuuki**

-

**Próximo Capítulo:** Sem escapatória


	4. Sem escapatória

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem

**Obs.:** Fic totalmente UA.

-

-

* * *

**Lábios de Sal**

**Capítulo 4 – ****Sem escapatória**

_- Alô?_

_- Neji, é Hinata._

_- Como vai, Hinata?_

_- Bem, mas a questão não é essa. Você tem um lápis e papel por perto?_

_- Sim, mas o que houve?_

_- Vou te passar o endereço de um bar._

_- Mas eu não bebo, Hinata._

_- É o endereço do bar para onde Tenten está indo._

_- Tenten? Em um bar? Eu...Eu não sabia._

_- Ela não foi para beber. Apenas saiu para ler._

_- EM UM BAR? _

_- Até parece que você não conhece Tenten e suas idéias malucas._

_- Er...Eu não a conheço tanto quanto você, porque faz um tempo que não a encontro e...O que faz você pensar que eu quero ir atrás dela?_

_- O Naruto está aqui, Neji._

_- Er... Há quanto tempo ela saiu daí? _

_- Bom, contando com o tempo de enrolação dessa conversa, ela saiu há, aproximadamente, quarenta minutos._

_- E você só me liga agora? _

_- Vai querer o endereço ou não?_

_- Ok, diga._

_- Rua..._

_- Er...Aguarde um momento, Hinata. A campainha está tocando, deve ser o serviço de quarto com a janta que pedi, apesar de...Estar cedo demais?!_

_- Sim!_

_-_

_-_

"Pois não. Veja, não é um pouco cedo...Tenten?"

"Er...Olá Neji"

-

-

_- Naruto! Venha aqui! É a voz da Tenten! Escute._

-

-

" O...O que está fazendo aqui?"

" O Chouji pediu para que trouxesse..."

-

-

_- É verdade, Hinata! A Tenten foi ao encontro dele! Que mentirosa! Huhuhuhuhuhu...Esses dois pombinhos!_

_- Me entrega isso aqui, Naruto! Deixe-me escutar um pouco mais!_

-

-

"Ah! Obrigado!"

"Bom, acho que já vou. Tchau!"

"Tchau"

-

-

_- Naruto! Não acredito! Meu primo deixou que ela fosse embora! Não...Espera..._

-

-

"Er...Tenten! Espere! Por que não fica para jantar? Acho que aqui tem comida que dê para dois"

"Pensei que nunca fosse perguntar. Hihihi"

-

-

_- Hinata? Ainda está aí?_

_- Quase não consegue salvar o dia, hein Neji?! E precisa falar sussurrando?_

_- Claro! Imagina se ela descobre que estou falando com você e o porquê de nossa conversa._

_- Ok. Vá lá e...Não perca essa oportunidade. Tenten é especial demais para todos. Não a magoe._

_- Pode deixar. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Bonito apartamento, Neji! – a morena o elogiou, assim que o encontrou em sua biblioteca

- Eu disse, não disse? Sabia que não conseguiria resistir!

- Neji...Já não estamos mais em público. Não precisa gastar, a todo o momento, esse ar prepotente. – falava enquanto percorria com o dedo por sua estante de livros até encontrar um título que a agradasse – Hum...Talvez este aqui.

- Do que está falando? – o rapaz não baixara a guarda um momento sequer.

- Você não mudou nada. Desde criança, a mesma pose de durão.

Naquela tarde quente, Tenten sabia que o tempo lhe dava sinais de que aquele era o momento que tanto esperava. A manhã havia sido agradável. Até demais. Jamais poderia imaginar que encontraria Neji tão próximo a ela. Jamais poderia imaginar que fugiria daquela maneira.

Quando crianças, os três sempre saiam, brincavam juntos e, por mais que Neji tentasse demonstrar o quão irresponsável era, apenas por vigiar as belas donzelas que passeavam, quando ele menos esperava, Tenten o capturava com um sorriso infantil nos lábios.

Por outra perspectiva, Neji sempre soube que aquela menina tinha algo especial nos olhos, na alma. Ela o compreendia. Quando encontrava os olhos dela pairando sobre o horizonte, era como se uma melodia embalasse a ligação que havia entre os dois. Pior, ainda, era saber que esse olhar ao longe era fruto de alguma mágoa.

Tenten não sabia, mas Neji a compreendia e a conhecia como seu caminho para o paraíso.

Ele não se lembrava, mas fez a promessa de que um dia a afastaria de seus fantasmas.

Os anos foram passando, porém, por mais que seus cérebros se sentissem cansados para armazenar informações ou imagens demais, alguém aparecia com uma foto sobre o outro. Sim, era quase uma benção do destino. As fotos sempre apareciam em um momento de perrengue, seja esse no trabalho, na família, em relacionamentos.

Para ela, às vezes era Hinata que aparecia com uma foto da família e...Lá estava ele. Outras, era Naruto que mostrava a foto da namorada e o primo, juntos. Como sempre, o Hyuuga apresentava-se impecavelmente e o olhar, aquele olhar, parecia ser especialmente voltado para ela. Um olhar que sabia onde encontrá-la e como decifrá-la; um olhar convicto de que encontraria o dela.

Para ele, era sempre Hinata, o único contato feminino constante, que levava foto de férias com as amigas, fotos da equipe na empresa em que trabalhava, passeios com Tenten. Neji acompanhou todas as fases da morena, principalmente a faculdade e a criação de uma empresa.

Contudo, o destino, que antes era tido como benevolente, quando estavam prestes a se encontrar em algum evento da família Hyuuga, formaturas, festas em suas respectivas empresas, algum imprevisto protelava o contato. Se analisassem mais a fundo, poderiam pressupor que o destino era ciumento e não pretendia perder os seres que mais lhe inspiravam a seguir em frente, dia após dia, com seu trabalho.

- Senti falta de sua companhia, Neji – Tenten não podia permitir que o rapaz se armasse com palavras. Em um ato inesperado, por ele e por ela, o abraçou ternamente. Se pudesse, não o soltaria. Jamais.

- Tenten...- Ela era, realmente, esperta. Sabia exatamente o que ele queria e...Poder senti-la tão próximo a si era o que, em todos esses anos, mais precisava. Ele reforçou, ainda mais, o abraço que ela lhe ofertava.

- Anda logo, Neji! – Ela não mais conseguia conter o sorriso que começava a brotar em sua face – Fala logo que também sentiu minha falta!

- E quem te garante isso?

- Quem, eu não sei. Mas acho que essa umidade em meu pescoço, não é você babando, é?

- Senti falta de suas brincadeiras, sua cabeça-dura! – e a afastou para que pudesse olhar, diretamente, em seu rosto e ter a certeza de tudo o que passava por sua cabeça.

- Bom, elas, ao menos, te fazem rir. – respondeu corada – Vamos ver o que o Chouji mandou para jantarmos?

- Sim, mas antes...

- Neji, diga-me, você chegou a combinar algo com ele? Digo, parecia que estava tudo pronto! Até quando passei hoje a tarde para avisar que não apareceria para jantar...

- Tenten, eu...

- Ele deu um jeito de me fazer vir até o seu apartamento lhe trazer, ao menos, uma parcela desse jantar. No início, até fiquei com medo, porque você parecia um estranho cheio de frases feitas durante o almoço. Mas depois...

- Não, Tenten. Eu...

- Depois parei e pensei. Imaginei que você não seria capaz de algo assim, não é mesmo? Apesar de estar super irritada e envergonhada por ter lhe mandado um gesto tão feio, resolvi fazer esse favor para o Chouji. Quem sabe, você poderia interpretar como um pedido de desculpas de minha parte e...

- Por Kami, TENTEN!

- O que eu fiz?

- Nada.

- Como assim, nada? Eu estou falando e falan...

Todo aquele discurso de Tenten começava a lhe tirar do sério. Não por suas palavras, mas por aquela movimentação frenética de lábios a sua frente. A boca de Tenten gesticulava apenas para ele, pedindo para que os provasse, suplicando que fossem tocados. Eles dançavam.

No ápice do desejo, Neji não conseguiu mais controlar aquilo que o perseguia, noite após noite, em seus sonhos. Precisava senti-la. Não apenas para saciar sua vontade, mas para saber se ele a poderia fazer feliz, se seria bom o suficiente para a garota. Segundo as crenças de Neji, não era possível que algo tão grande partisse, apenas, de um dos lados.

Em um ato desesperador, Neji a segurou pela nuca e, aos poucos, foi aproximando seu rosto ao dela. Aquilo a havia deixado sem palavras. E a ele também, já que, possivelmente, iria se ocupar de algo melhor. Quando as respirações pesadas se cruzavam, os corações iam ao ápice de sua aceleração cardíaca, as pernas bambeavam e quando ela, mais perdida do que nunca com toda aquela movimentação, estava preste a desabar no chão, ele a segurou pela cintura e deu por encerrada a distância. A beijou. Não quis saber de roçar de lábios, pois haviam perdido tempo demais. A beijou com toda a paixão que pudesse lhe dedicar. Com um beijo pretendia demonstrar ao máximo o que sentia.

Quando a ausência de ar começava a lhes causar tonturas, desgrudavam-se apenas para que os rostos quentes e umedecidos de lágrimas se tocassem. O que mais lhes dava prazer era a temperatura e textura de peles. Os corpos transbordavam um amor em harmonia com o desejo.

Logo, davam uma longa e intensa suspirada para que até o perfume de cada um ficasse cravado da memória, além de, obviamente, gerar mais fôlego para o próximo beijo.

Ironicamente, descobriram algo que os tirava do sério. Os lábios salgados. Sim, aqueles lábios salgados eram o fruto de toda aquela sede para os próximos beijos.

- Quanto tempo perdido, Tenten. – era o que mais repetia, com dificuldade, no entre beijos.

- Não fala, Neji. Não fala. – ela lhe segurava o pescoço enquanto os rostos ficavam a roçar um no outro. – Espera...Acho que tem alguém na porta.

- Deve ser o serviço de quarto. – enquanto enxugava as bochechas umedecidas, Neji caminhava até a porta.

- Aqui está o vinho que pediu, Senhor Hyuuga. – o atendente lhe estendeu a garrafa de tinto.

- Muito obrigado. – Ao retornar para a sala, não mais encontrou a jovem. – Tenten?

- Estou no banheiro, Neji! – a voz vinha do fim do corredor; de uma porta que, casualmente, estava defronte a seu quarto. – Vim lavar o rosto. Meus olhos já estavam... – ela havia parado de falar ao sentir o corpo que grudara ao seu e os lábios que buscavam seu pescoço.

- Você dizia? – Ele a provocava enquanto seu rosto se perdia por entre as longas melenas castanhas.

- Eu...Eu não faço a mínima idéia, Ne-Neji! – Os toques lhe causavam arrepios que percorriam toda a extensão de seu corpo.

- Concentre-se, Tenten. Eu sei que faz idéia. – Não conseguia resistir. O corpo moreno o instigava a provocar mais e mais. Na verdade, era ela quem o provocava e ele apenas correspondia. Era o que acreditava.

- Você tem razão. – e virou-se para ficar de frente a ele.

- Tenho?

- Tem. – com as mãos apoiadas sobre o peito de Neji, ela, passo a passo o empurrava para onde quisesse. – Acho que meu palpite sobre você ser um pervertido que tentava me levar ao apartamento era verdade.

Quando Neji percebeu onde se encontrava, notou o quanto àquela mulher, a quem sempre amou, era ardilosa e excitante. Ela o havia encurralado no Box do banheiro. Sem conter o riso, ele resolveu começar um interessante diálogo.

- Eu? Pervertido? E o que é isso que estás fazendo?

- Bom, sou apenas uma vítima de seus encantos prestes a se vingar.

- A se vingar?

- Sim, minha vingança é lhe deixar sem alternativas, a não ser tornar-se meu.

- Ah, é? E como você pretende fazer isso? –deixava que ela percorresse com as mãos seus braços, enquanto ele dirigia uma das mãos ao registro e ligava o chuveiro .

- Dessa maneira. – com dois puxões, Tenten rasgou a blusa branca que vestia o homem a sua frente. Logo, nem ele conseguiu resistir e ambos se perdiam em embriagantes beijos.

- Nem mesmo abri a garrafa de vinho que nos trouxeram e você já me embebeda com teus beijos, Tenten?

- Eu? E você? Se não me apoiasse em seus braços já teria desmaiado!

- Bom, quanto a desmaiar, não garanto nada. – e sorriu maliciosamente – Pois pretendo fazê-la desmaiar logo.- o corpo de Neji começava a corresponder aos estímulos de Tenten.

- Sobremesa antes do jantar, Neji? Que coisa feia. – Ao notar a excitação de Neji, gargalhou de maneira gostosa e reconfortante; Reconfortante para ambos que, dentre brincadeiras de alto teor provocativo, reconheciam ser essa uma maneira de brincarem, pois, no fundo, queriam se amar. Nada de futilidades ou sensações efêmeras.

O para sempre lhes pertencia.

Sob aquele chuveiro amaram-se uma vez, porém, ao rumarem para o quarto amaram-se incontáveis vezes. E todas elas carregadas de suspiros, gemidos, declarações, súplicas e um pedido. Um pedido que não faria muita mudança, pois mesmo distantes, sabiam como era depender de alguém.

Para muitos, poderia ser algo precipitado, inconseqüente e absurdo, mas eles tinham a convicção de que estavam destinados a compartilharem seus corações um com o outro. Naquela noite, Neji a pediu em noivado.

Ao perguntar o porquê de ter tanta certeza que dariam certo, a resposta que Tenten obteve foi a mais convincente possível.

"Porque, desde que te conheci, eu sempre te amei."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**O**e Oe, chuchus!

Que triste! Mais uma fic acabou! Sim, esse é o 4º e último capítulo de "Lábios de Sal". Uma fic que foi tão gostosinha de escrever e ganhou a simpatia de tanta gente super supimpa! ***.***

Muito obrigada a todos por acompanharem mais uma fic. Sei que prometi atualizar **Mau Hábito** esse final de semana, mas eu fiquei tão empolgada com a última idéia para **Lábios de Sal** que...Eu não podia deixar que ela escapasse por entre meus dedos. Sendo assim, aguardem atualizaçõe**S** de **MH** para o decorrer da semana!

E... haverá outra surpresinha por aí, também. Dona Nina que segure o coração!

Mais uma vez, muitíssimo obrigada! Sem o apoio de vocês, não sei se escreveria com tanta empolgação!

Grande beijo,

**Uchiha Yuuki**


End file.
